The Power of One
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: (Formally Kasey of the Blaze) Two years after the defeat of Talpa, and he returns yet again to take over Earth. The Ronin Warriors, along with 5 new warriors, are asked to save their world once again.
1. The Power of One Character Guide

The Power of One  
  
Charater Guide  
  
(Ohayo minna! You're all probably wondering the change, but I decided to add a few more Ronins to the mix. Gomen for the trouble, but I never really have a plot in mind when I write.)  
  
The New Ronin Warriors  
  
Kasey Sanada- Kasey is Ryo's twin sister and is the newest Ronin Warrior. Ryo and Kasey were split up shortly after their father's death. Ryo at first doesn't remember her due to hitting his head when he was younger. Kasey is tall and slender, with raven black hair that goes down to her waist which she wears in a braid when she fights, and blue eyes. She was on the gymnastics team and played goalie for her soccer team back in Yamanashi.  
  
Armor: Blaze  
  
Armor Color: Yellow  
  
Attack Cry: Sunbeam Smash  
  
Weapon: Blaze Katana  
  
Kanji: Hakaru (Balance)  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Date of Birth: August 15, 1973  
  
Age: 17  
  
Ukyou Kounji- Ukyou is the second Ronin to join the group. Arriving in time to save Sage from sudden death, she makes a enemy out of Blade after defeating him in battle. When not fighting, she loves to run, and is an expert in Kendo. Ukyou has dark brown hair and eyes. Her armor is the good counterpart of Sage's.  
  
Armor: Sky  
  
Armor Color: Sky Blue/White  
  
Attack Cry: Electricity Sky Beam  
  
Weapon: Sky Staff  
  
Kanji: Ai (Love)  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Date of Birth: May 21, 1973  
  
Age: 17  
  
Raye Hino- Raye is the third Ronin Warrior to be found. She's almost like Ryo in every aspect, from her temper to being very loyal to her friends. Like Christina, she loves to sing, but is happiest when meditating and praying to the fire spirits. Raye has long black hair with purple highlights and lavender eyes. Her armor is good counterpart of Kento's.  
  
Armor: Flowers  
  
Armor Color: Light Pink/White  
  
Attack Cry: Fire Petals Burn  
  
Weapon: Hankyu (Bow and Arrow)  
  
Kanji: Kyuui (Peace)  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Date of Birth: April 17, 1973  
  
Age: 17  
  
Christina Yashima- Christina is fourth of the new Ronin Warriors to be located. She's keeps to herself alot, but when her friends need her, she'll always put them before herself. She has a love for singing, and is even caught singing by one of the guys. She is very loyal to Kasey, and throws her life on the line for her many times. Christina has shoulder-length dark brown hair and colbat blue eyes. Her armor is the good counterpart of Ryo's.  
  
Armor: Galactic  
  
Armor Color: Midnight Blue  
  
Attack Cry: Cosmic Fire Flare  
  
Weapon: Celestial Katana  
  
Kanji: Kibou (Hope)  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Date of Birth: April 19, 1973  
  
Age: 17  
  
Marissa Kaiou: Marissa is the final, and youngest, Ronin Warrior to be located. While Raye's temper is firey, Marissa's is calm, but anger her, and she rivals even her best friend's. Her favorite pasttime is playing and watching hockey, making her and Ryo fast friends. Marissa has long blonde hair which she has tied up with a yellow bow, and bright blue eyes. Her armor is the good counterpart of Cye's.  
  
Armor: Whirlwind  
  
Armor Color: Blue/Grey/White  
  
Attack Cry: Tornado Blast (Land)/Hurricane Spire (Water)  
  
Weapon: Yari (Trident)  
  
Kanji: Junsuisa (Purity/Innocence)  
  
Nationality: Japanese/British  
  
Date of Birth: Febuary 24, 1974  
  
Age: 16  
  
The New Dark Warlords  
  
Kalika- Kalika is the Warlord of War and is also the new leader. She was the eldest daughter of a wealthy family and was also heir to the estate. She joined Talpa's ranks at 17 after killing her parents. She is constantly fighting Kasey for the affection of Rowen. Kalika has shoulder-length dark green hair and golden eyes. Her armor is the evil counterpart of Kasey's.  
  
Armor: War  
  
Armor Color: Blood Red  
  
Attack Cry: Solar Flare Strike  
  
Weapon: Scorching Swords  
  
Kanji: Shigo (Death)  
  
Real Name: Susanna  
  
Nationality: Swedish  
  
Date of Birth: March 12, 1792  
  
Age: 198  
  
Blade- Blade is the Warlord of Lighting. Even though he was the youngest to join Talpa's ranks (he was 14), he's the strongest next to Kalika. He was approched by Talpa soon after he killed his commanding officer for not giving him dinner during a war. (I know stupid reason, but I couldn't think of anything else) Blade is usually butting heads with his older brother Cale. He has short spiked indigo hair and blue eyes. His armor is the evil counterpart of Sage's.  
  
Armor: Lighting  
  
Armor Color: Black and Silver  
  
Attack Cry: Black Thunder Strike  
  
Weapon: Katana  
  
Kanji: Rokujou (Anger)  
  
Real Name: Akira  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Date of Birth: September 9, 1558  
  
Age: 432  
  
Ariel- Ariel is the Warlord of Devastation. She can be very sweet until she's provoked and is the weakest of the six warlords. Ariel was 16 when she was saved by Talpa after almost being hanged during one of the Witch Trials in Salem, Massachusetts. She has wavy chin-length blond hair and blue eyes. Her armor is the evil counterpart of Cye's.  
  
Armor: Devastation  
  
Armor Color: Dark Blue  
  
Attack Cry: Devastation Wave  
  
Weapon: Staff  
  
Kanji: Shibou (Desire)  
  
Real Name: Madison  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Date of Birth: June 22, 1676  
  
Age: 314  
  
Phoenix- Phoenix is the Warlord of Firestorm. He is very hot-headed and therefor is constantly getting into trouble. He was approched by Talpa when he was 18 and a guard for Napoleon during the French Revolution. He is disliked by all the warlords except for his best friend Hannah. Phoenix has short red hair and red eyes. His armor is the evil counterpart of Ryo's.  
  
Armor: Firestorm  
  
Armor Color: Red and Yellow  
  
Attack Cry: Raging Fire Flash  
  
Weapon: Battle Axe  
  
Kanji: Kannan (Affliction)  
  
Real Name: Quentin  
  
Nationality: French  
  
Date of Birth: January 19, 1785  
  
Age: 205  
  
Lance- Lance is the Warlord of Cyclone. He is deeply in love with Kalika and that can also be his worst weakness. Lance is jealous of Kalika's feelings for Rowen, and is always fighting him. At 19 Talpa approched him after being sentenced to death for raping a young girl in Moscow, Russia and has never told anyone about his past. He has spiky brown hair and green eyes. His armor is the evil counterpart of Rowen's.  
  
Armor: Cyclone  
  
Armor Color: Black and Blue  
  
Attack Cry: Cyclone Slash  
  
Weapon: Pair of Sais  
  
Kanji: Kyoubou (Rage)  
  
Real Name: Aleksei  
  
Nationality: Russian  
  
Date of Birth: November 1, 1769  
  
Age: 221  
  
Hannah- Hannah is the Warlord of Rainbow. Her armor may sound sweet but she's the strongest after Blade and her sister Kalika and will not take crap from anyone. She joined Talpa's ranks not too long after Kalika after being accused of killing her parents and doesn't know that Kalika was the one that killed them. She is just as mean as her sister but later sees the error of her ways. She has waist length dark green hair and golden eyes. Her armor is the evil counterpart of Kento's.  
  
Armor: Rainbow  
  
Armor: Dark Purple  
  
Attack Cry: Rainbow Rage  
  
Weapon: Rainbow Sword  
  
Kanji: Kyuushuu (Revenge)  
  
Real Name: Katarina  
  
Nationality: Swedish  
  
Date if Birth: February 27, 1794  
  
Age: 196 


	2. Chapter 1: The Return of the Ronin Warri...

(I do not in anyway own the Ronin Warriors in anyway. They are own by Sunrise, and some other companies.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! For those of you that have been reading this fanfic, you may have noticed the change in the title. I kinda lost intrest in the plot I was using, so I decided to change it around a bit. Instead of this story revolving just around Kasey, I'll be bring in four more Ronin Warriors in the chapters to come. Please enjoy the revised "Kasey of the Blaze", now renamed "The Power of One"  
  
The Power of One  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Part 1: The Return of the Ronin Warriors and the Arrival of a New One  
  
"My Warlords, a new Ronin Warrior will soon be coming. You must kill him before he learns the secret of his armor, or he will be the downfall of the dynasty."  
"But, milord, why can't we just kill the other Ronins?"  
"Do not worry, Kalika, you will get your chance. Now take your warlords and go have some fun with them."  
"As you wish. Ariel, Blade, Hannah, Lance, Phoenix, let's go have some fun with those ronin welps." the leader said with a evil look in her eyes.  
The other warlords nodded as they transported to the Earth.  
  
"Rowen..." a young man with a strong English accent called out softly.  
Rowen stirred when he felt someone shaking him gently, but instead of waking up like Cye had hoped, the blue-haired teenager just rolled over and went back to sleep.  
"Still can't wake him up, huh Cye?" Cye turned around and saw Kento smirking at him.  
"Oh, and you think you can do any better?" Cye asked his best friend.  
"Just watch and learn little fishy."  
Cye groaned. He hated that nickname, but watched as Kento gently picked up Rowen, who was still sleeping soundly through all of of this, and noticed that Kento was heading towards the bathroom. Cye grinned. He understood completly now what Kento was doing.  
Kento slowly opened the door so not to wake the sleeping Strata, and motioned Cye to follow him. Cye walked into the bathroom just as Kento layed Rowen in the tub. Kento turned to Cye with a grin on his face, "Would ya like to do da honors, Cye?"  
Cye rolled his eyes. Kento could be a little dramatic at times. But before Kento could change his mind, Cye leaned over to turn the faucet on and....  
  
Sage and Ryo jumped off the couch when they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs. "Who the hell was that?" Ryo asked, getting ready to charge upstairs.  
Sage put a hand on Ryo's shoulder to stop him, "Calm down, it's just Rowen," Sage said, calmly.  
Ryo blinked. "Then could you please explain why he just screamed like that?"  
Before Sage could answer Ryo's question, Cye and Kento came running down the stairs, laughing uncontrolably.  
"Man, Cye, didn't think you had it in you," Kento said, still trying to catch his breath.  
"Well, I had more guts to do it then you did," Cye replied, finally able to speak.  
"What do you mean, I didn't....." Kento was cut by a very wet, and VERY pissed Rowen.  
"You sonofbitches! You're gonna wish you never did that when I get finished with you!" Rowen yelled. But before Rowen could get his hands on Kento and Cye, Sage and Ryo had a hold on his arms, trying to calm him down.  
"Kami-sama, guys! What did you do to him to get him this pissed?" Ryo asked Kento.  
"Well, you see, we....." Kento couldn't get anymore out before he and Cye started snickering.  
"If you guys don't start talking," Sage said in a low voice, "Ryo and I are gonna let Rowen go and let him deal with you".  
Cye and Kento stopped laughing. They look over at Rowen, who was giving them the death glare and was still fighting to get out of Sage and Ryo's grip, decided it was best to do what he said. "Well, he wasn't waking up soooo...."  
"Let me guess, you threw him in the shower again huh?" Sage asked. They both nodded. Ryo was confused for a moment before understanding what had they meant and sighed. He should have know. The last time they threw Rowen in the shower, Cye had wound up with a black eye and Kento had gotten a broken arm. All the guys knew that Rowen hated the water, but Kento and Cye couldn't seem to get that through their thick heads.  
Sage gave them a look and said, "I'm giving you fifteen seconds head start."  
Kento and Cye gave each other a look before grabbing their schoolbags from the kitchen and ran out the door. As soon as Ryo and Sage heard the car pull out of the driveway, they let go of Rowen shoulders. Rowen gave them a murderious look. A sweat drop formed on Ryo's head and looked at Sage and saw that he was shaking and his face was red. "Sage?" Ryo asked, worried. "You all right man?"  
Sage tried to answer him but laughter over came him. The ronin of wisdom fell to the floor, howling with laughter and tears streaming down his face. Ryo looked down at Sage, thinking his friend had completly lost it. His head snapped up when he heard a snicker. Sage, AND Rowen were both laughing. "Would you guys mind telling me what the HELL you guys are laughing about?" he asked in disbelief.  
"Man, Ryo," Rowen choked out, tears running down his face, "You should see the look on ya' face. It's priceless man!"  
"Yeah, we had you really going there Ryo," Sage added, his laughter calming down.  
"You mean..." Ryo was starting to catch on. He burst out laughing. "Geez, Rowen, you scared the shit out of me! I actually thought you were going kill me for a sec there." He turned to Sage, who had finally stopped laughing and regained some of his composure. "How did you know about this?"  
Sage shrugged. "Rowen told me. He said he's been planning this for weeks."  
"You have?"  
Strata nodded, grinning. "After waking me up like that, they sure as hell deserved it."  
Ryou shook his head, smiling. Sage looked at his watch, "Hey guys, we better get going before we're late for class."   
Rowen nodded, "I don't need another detention on top of the others I have."  
"You wouldn't have all those if you didn't fall asleep in class all the time," Ryo pointed out as they got into the car.  
Rowen muttered something under his breath that he couldn't quite catch, and Ryo knew it probally wasn't good. They all knew Rowen had low blood pressure and it was hard to get to sleep and wake up at times.  
During the drive to Han'a High, Rowen thought back to when they were fighting to save the Earth from the dynasty. Rowen shook his head. Hard to believe that was almost 2 years ago. They were all seventeen now and were leading somewhat normal lives. Ryo was back to playing soccer and was center forward and captain for the tigers. Sage continues to practice Kendo and was president of the Kendo club. Cye is know as the best swimmer on the swim team and has lead them to two championships. Kento has won several kunfu championships for Han'a High and helps with his family's restaurant somedays after school. Mia was now in her second year of college and is working to become a major literature professor like her grandfather. Yuli, now ten, had been learning Kendo from Sage for a couple of year and was hoping to go to the championship next spring. And Rowen himself is the best archer on the archery team, leading the team to a number of wins. Thou they felt the dynasty was behind them, they felt they needed to be ready just in case, therefor they continued to train daily.  
Rowen continued to think about the past until Sage spoke up, "Did you guys know there's gonna be a new kid coming in today?"  
Rowen intrest peaked, "Really? Is it a boy or girl?"  
Seiji shrugged, "Don't know, but I heard Takenouchi-sensei talking about it to the principal the other day." He parked into the nearest parking space. "But I do know he or she moved from Yamanashi."  
'Yamanashi?' Ryo thought for a moment as they walked to their homeroom. 'I think that's the same town I was born in.' He was about to ask Sage more about the new kid when they ran into Cye and Kento in front of homeroom.  
"Uh, hey Rowen. How ya feeling?" Kento asked nevously.  
The ronin of the sky just put on a grin and walked into the classroom.  
Kento and Cye looked at each other in disbelief. "Well, I think that went pretty well don't you think?" Cye asked.  
Halo and Wildfire looked at each other and cracked up all over again.  
"What are you guys laughing at?" Kento demanded.  
"Rowen had that planed for weeks. He had you two completly fooled." Ryo said in between gasps of air.  
Kento started to say something but was cut off when the bell rang. The four ronins ran into the room and plopped into their seats just as the teacher walked into the room. Kento turned around to face Rowen and hissed, "I'm gonna get you back for that, blue boy." But he had a smile on while saying that.  
Rowen grinned back, "Just try it, hard head."  
"Mr. Hashiba, Mr. Rei Faun, is there something you'd like to share with the class?"  
No, Ms. Takenouchi," the two boys answered.  
"That's good. Then I'll introduce our new student. Kasey, could you please come in here?"  
Rowen looked over to the door and gasped. Walking in the door was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Ryo's jaw dropped, but not for the same reason. 'Why does she look so famillar?' he thought, trying hard to remember where he could have met her.  
"Kasey, could you please tells us about yourself?" Ms. Takenouchi said, giving the girl a warm smile.  
"My name is Kasey Hino. I'm seventeen years old and I just moved from Yamanashi. I played goalie at my old school and I also do gymnastics in my spare time. I am very glad to be here." she said as she bowed to the class.  
"Do you have any family, Kasey?"  
The girl shook her head "I'm not sure, ma'am. I was orphaned when I was eight."  
Ryo looked at the new girl in disbelief. 'That's weird. I was orphaned at eight too.' All of a sudden his head started to hurt.  
"Thank you Kasey. Would you please go sit next to Cye over there?" Ms. Takenouchi look over at Ryo, who was holding his head as if he was in pain. "Ryo, are you feeling alright?" she asked her student, worried eched in her face.  
Ryo raised his head a little. "Hai, Takenouchi-sensei. I just have a small headache, that's all. I'll be fine."  
The young teacher nodded. She then turned to Kasey, "Kasey, please take your seat so we can begin."  
"Yes, ma'am," the young girl said as she walked over and slid into the seat next to Cye. Cye put his hand out and said, "Hello, Kasey. I'm Cye Mouri. It's nice to meet you."  
Kasey smiled and shook Cye's hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Cye. Do you mind if I asked you something?"  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"The guy with the wild black hair, he looks familliar. Who is he?" she asked, nodding her head towards.  
"Oh, that's one of my best friends, Ryo Sanada." Cye said, smiling.  
She raised a eyebrow slightly 'Then were they right?' Kasey thought. 'It that really him?' She continued to look at Ryo. "He seems really nice....."  
Cye nodded. "Hai, Ryo's a great guy. I'll intoduce you to him and my other friends after class." He smiled at Kasey before looking foreward to listen to the day's lesson.  
Kasey took another look at the raven hair boy on the other side of the room before, she too, started to pay attention to Ms. Tankenouchi. But her mind kept going back to Ryo. 'Could that really be...' Kasey thought. She then looked over at Rowen, and noticed that he was staring at her. Rowen turned away, blushing. Kasey blushed slightly also. 'That guy's really cute. Wish I wasn't destined to be with someone else though.' she sighed softly, looking dejected. She turned to look back at the board, when she stopped. Kasey frowned.  
Rowen turned to look at the beautiful girl again. He was startled when he saw her frowning. 'I wonder what she upset about.'  
"Mr. Hashiba, are you listening?" Rowen looked and saw Ms. Takenouchi frowning at him.  
"Um, yes ma'am," Touma stammered. The other Ronins tried to surpress a laugh. The bearer of Strata glared at them.  
Ms. Takenouchi glared at her student, "Well then Rowen, if you were listening, maybe you answer a question. What is the average lifespan of the butterfly?"  
"Uh, the average lifespan of the butterfly is..." Just then the bell rang. Rowen sighed. Saved by the bell.  
Ms. Takenouchi shook her head, smiling. "Class, we will continue this tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
As everyone got ready to go, Cye turned to Kasey, "Come on, let me introduce you to the guys." Kasey nodded as she stood up and let Cye lead her to the others. "Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet."  
The guys turned to look at Cye. "Who is it?" Kento asked, shoving a sandwich in his mouth.  
"Kasey, the guy stuffing his face is Kento Rei Faun," Cye took Kento's lunch bag from him, "Save it, Kento."  
"Awww," Kento whined. Kasey covered her mouth sligthly to keep from laughing.  
"The one with the perfect hair is Sage Date," Cye continued. Sage said nothing, but he did give Cye a glare. "The one standing next to Sage is Rowen Hashiba." Kasey gave Rowen a smile. Rowen blushed. "And you already know who Ryo is, since I told you earlier."  
Kasey stepped foreward as she held her hand out to Ryo. "It's nice to meet you all." Ryo put his hand into hers, and as soon as they touch something happened to both of them. For Ryo, pieces of his life were coming back to him, since getting amnesia seven years before. The shock of what was happening became too much for Ryo, and he quickly pulled his hand away. His eyes were wide as he stared at Kasey. "What the....."  
Before anyone could say anything, a big blast was heard. They all ran out and saw a big hole that use to be the entrance to the school. "What the hell happen here?" Sage yelled.  
A menence laugh answered him, "What you don't know can kill you, Halo."  
Kasey's head snapped over to Sage. 'Halo?!? No, it couldn't be!!'  
Ryo looked over to Kasey, "Kasey, get out of here!"  
Kasey was about to protest, but thought better of it and did as she was told. Ryo turned towards the voice. "Who are you? What do you want?"  
"Like I told Sage of the Halo, what you don't know can kill you, Ryo of the Wildfire." Coming out of the dust from the explosion, were six people dress in dark purple, black and blue, red and yellow, dark blue, black and silver, and blood red armor. Five pairs of eyes widened. New warlords? This couldn't be happening. "It's time to have a little fun, Ronin welps." the one in blood red armor said, grinning evily.  
  
Kasey looked from behind the wall, fists clenched. "Damn it Anubis, you told me they weren't coming till later. Remind me not to listen to him anymore, Dais."  
Anubis leaned against the lockers, "I was sure they wouldn't be here for another week."  
Cale smirked, "We just have to remember not to listen to a dead guy anymore." Anubis glared at him.  
Sekhmet slapped Cale over the head, "You know he's not dead anymore, doofus."  
Cale was about to hit Sekhmet back, but Kayura stopped him, "That enough boys. The Ronins need our help."  
Dais nodded, "That's right. Kasey, are you ready?"  
"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice, do I?"  
"Then suit up."  
Kasey took out her orb, which had the kanji "Balance" on it, and yelled, "Armor of the Blaze, Tao HAKARU!"  
  
"I suggest you suit up, even though you don't stand a chance with me." the warlord in red and yellow bragged.  
"Oh come off it, Phoenix. You have got such a big head!" the one in dark purple retorted.  
"I think we better suit up, just in case." Cye wispered to Ryo.  
Ryo nodded. "Guys, lets do it! TO ARMS!!" As soon as they were in their sub armor, they called upon their full armor:  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK!"  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT!"  
"ARMOR OF STRATA!"  
"ARMOR OF HALO!"  
"ARMOR OF THE WILDFIRE!"  
"TAO JIN!"  
As flower petals dropped from the sky and the warriors, their armor started appearing. Soon they were fully armored and had their weapons: Kento with his dual-tipped spear, Cye with his trident, Rowen and his bow and arrow, Sage and his long sword, and Ryo with his twin katanas. "Now I'm going to ask you again," Ryo said in a deadly soft voice, twirling his katanas around, "Who are you, and what do you want?"  
The leader pulled out her scorching sword, "Very well, even though it will not help you. My name is Kalika. I am the leader of the new warlord and I am the Warlord of War."  
The warlord in black and silver pulled out his katana, "I am Blade, Warlord of Lighting. I am your evil counterpart, Sage of Halo." he said, grinning evily at Sage. Sage growled.  
"I am Ariel, Warlord of Devastation," the warlord in dark blue said, spinning her staff over her head. "I am your evil counterpart Cye of the Torrent," she said winking. Cye cringed.  
"I am Phoenix, Warlord of Firestorm. I am you evil counterpart, Ryo of the Wildfire. And with my mighty Battle Axe, I can destory you all by myself." Phoenix boasted. Ryo rolled his eyes.  
"I am your evil counterpart Rowen of Strata," the man in black and blue armor as he swung his lance around. "I am Lance, Warlord of Cyclone, and I will protect my leader if it mean giving up my life!" Rowen looked at him like he had some screws loose.  
"Get a life," the girl in dark purple said under her breath. She swung out her sword and pointed it at Kento. "I am Hannah, Warlord of Rainbow. I am your evil counterpart, Kento of Hardrock, and don't think I'll go easy on you, because I won't." Kento aimed his spear at her, waiting for the fight to began.  
"Now that we are better aquainted," Kalika said aiming her sword towards Ryo, "it is time for you to...."  
"Hold it!"   
Kalika narrowed her eyes. She knew who that voice belonged to. "This is none of your concern Kayura!" The ronins look at each other in disbelief. It was the reformed warlords!  
"But six against five?" Cale asked, tisking. "Now isn't that a bit unfair, little brother?" Cale looked at Blade.  
Blade gave him a dirty look. "Stay out of this, traitor. And you are no brother of mine."  
"Helping the enemy, Dais?" Ariel sneered.  
"You are the enemy now Ariel, not them, and I sugest you bite your tounge. You are not even a worthy opponent for me to fight." Ariel growled, pointing her staff at the white hair man.  
"Sekhmet, out of all you losers, I would have though you would have stayed with the dyansty." Lance said.  
"Well, luckly for me I grew a brain, unlike you." Lance started to advance twords him, but Hannah stopped him.  
"Down, boy, you'll get you chance later." Hannah told him, giving Sekhmet a look.  
"Anubis, I thought you were dead." Phoenix said. "Who in their right mind would want to bring you back?" He laughed. Anubis narrowed his eyes. "And you call ten to six even?"  
"Who said we were going to fight?" Anubis said, smirking.  
"What are you saying?" Kalika said, raising a eyebrow.  
"They mean I'm going to fight you! And prepare to be defeated Warlords!" The Ronins and the Warlords looked up to see a girl in bright yellow armor with braided raven black hair swishing in the wind and a sword swinging back and forth in her hand, standing on top of the pile of the now destoryed school hallway. Her face was covered by her helmet. "I suggest you back down Kalika, if you know what's good for you."  
"How do you know who I am?"  
The girl jumped off of the debre. "I know who my enemy is. Especially if that enemy is my evil counterpart."  
Kalika's eyes narrowed. "That would mean..."  
The girl aimed her sword at Kalika, "That's right. I'm the Ronin Warrior of the Blaze!"   
The male Ronins looked at each other. Another Ronin Warrior?  
  
(So, what do you think? How do you like it? Email me praises or flames at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. I don't care. I just want feedback!!) 


	3. Chapter 2: Ryo Remembers His Past and th...

(I don't in anyway own the Ronin Warriors in anyway. The people who do own them, you know who you are, so please, don't sue me.)  
  
The Power of One  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter 2: Ryo Remembers His Past and the New Ronin Warrior is Revealed.  
  
Without looking at the guys, Kasey said bluntly, "I suggest you stay out of this. This is my fight."   
The five Ronin Warriors stared at the girl in front of them. Who was she, and what made her think that she could fight by herself?  
Kasey continued to look at Kalika, "I'm going to give you a choice, Kalika. You and your other Warlords can leave peacefully, or I can seriously hurt your prides. It's your choice."  
Kalika growled. NO ONE tells her what to do. "Blade, Ariel, attack her!"  
Blade and Ariel attacked Kasey on both sides of her, but at the last second, Kasey did a split, making Blade cut Ariel with his katana and Ariel hitting Blade with her staff. "Ow!" Ariel cried. She glared at Blade, "Watch where you... Ahhh!" She was cut off when Kasey hit her in the stomach with her foot which sent her flying into the wall.  
"Ariel!" Blade cried out. Blade's eyes narrowed. "You bitch! You'll pay for that."  
Kasey brought her feet together and kicked herself up. She brought one of her legs up, which connected with Blade's face. Blade went flying in the air and landed next to Ariel. Kasey brought her leg down, "Sorry, can't afford it. Okay, who's next?" She looked at Hannah and Phoenix. "How about you two,?"  
Phoenix and Hannah looked at each other and nodded. They raised their weapons and charged towards Kasey. Kasey raised her Blaze Katana just in time to connect with Hannah's Rainbow Sword. Kasey swung her saber around in time to meet Phoenix's Battle Axe. Kasey grabbed the back of Phoenix's neck. "Why don't you and Hannah go help your friends over there?" she asked Phoenix as she threw him into Hannah and both of them crashed into Ariel and Blade who were just getting up.  
Lance growled and pulled out his sais. "You shall pay for making my comrads look like fools!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I hear you talking but I don't see you doing anything Lance." Kasey's and Lance's weapons connected. "Is that the best you've got, Aleksei?" Lance's eyes narrowed. How the hell did she know his name?  
Ryo and the others gaped as they watched the new ronin fight with Lance. Sage turned to Cale and asked, "Who is this girl? She's taking these guys down without even breaking a sweat!"  
"Like you, Halo, she too is a Ronin Warrior. Duck." Sage and Cale duck as Lance flew over their heads and slammed into the wall.  
"Five down, one to go." Kasey turned around to face Kalika. "Now, Kalika, I'm going to ask you again. You can leave with your flunkies, or I can kick your ass, and THEN you can leave. You're choice."  
"You bitch!" Kalika screams. "You will PAY for this!!" She pull out her scorching swords and began to twirl them on both sides of her and a glowing red surrounded them. "SOLAR FLARE STRIKE!!" Bright beams of red light screamed towards Kasey.  
Ryo was about to move to save her, but a hand stopped him. He turned and saw Anubis. "Watch." Anubis said softly.  
Kasey held her saber in front of her. "Fine have it your way." She turned her saber sideways and swung it to the right. "SUN..." She swung it to the left. "BEAM..." She brought it straight up in front of her and putting two fingers on the blade, shoved it in front of her. "SMASH!!" Bright yellow light came out of the blade and raced foreward. The two beams collided and fought to gain control for a moment before Kasey's won and slammed into Kalika full force.  
Kalika screamed as the yellow light hit her. It HURT! "We'll be back, Ronin bitch!!" she yelled before disappearing. The others soon followed.  
Kasey brought her sword back and slipped it back into its holder on her back. She turned to the guys and Kayura. "Well. I'll be seeing ya."  
Ryo stepped foreward as she turned around. "Wait!"  
Kasey turned her head around. "Yes?"  
"Who are you?"  
Kasey just chuckled and turned back around. "You'll know soon enough." With that she jumped on the debre and disapeared.  
Rowen stared in amazment. That girl was amazing!  
"Wow!" Kento exclaimed. "Who was that girl? She was awesome!"  
"She was indeed," Cye agreed.  
Ryo turned to the warlords. "She seemed to know you guys. Who is she?"  
Kayura stepped foreward. "We can't say much about her yet, but she is a Ronin Warrior like you."  
"When can we..." Ryo began but a yell interruped him.  
"Somebody help me!!"  
Cye regonized that voice, "That sounds like Kasey!" They all changed out of their armor.  
"We best be on our way. We will visit you later tonight." Kayura said before they disapeared.  
Ryo and the others ran towards the voice. When they turned the corner they found Kasey's legs under some wood beams. Kasey looked up and saw them. "Oh good, I didn't think anyone would find me."  
"Kasey, what happened?" Rowen asked as they began to move the beams off of her.  
Kasey winced as they moved a big beam off of her. "I ran like you guys told me, but these beams fell on top of me." The guys finally got the rest of the beams off her. Kasey tried to get up, but fell back to the floor, crying out in pain.  
Sage knelt down next to her and gently felt her legs and Kasey gasped out in pain. Sage got up and went up to Ryo. "Seems like her legs are broken," he said softly. "I could heal her with Halo, but then she would know about us. We can take her back to the house and have Mia fix her up."  
Ryo nodded. "Good idea." He turned back to Kasey. "We're going to take you back to our friend Mia's house and she's going to fix you up, okay?"  
Kasey's eyes scrunched thoughtfully, "When you say Mia, do you mean Mia Kouji?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Mia Kouji is my guardian until anyone from my family can be located. I was actually suppose to meet her a hour ago."  
"Well, we better get going then." Cye said, "Who wants to carry her?"  
Kento broke into a grin, "Why don't you do it, Rowen?" The blue haired teenager glared at his friend.  
"I don't care who carries me. Just get me out of here!" Kasey gritted her teeth in pain.  
Rowen went over to her and gently pick her up, trying to fight a blush. "Come on, let get her home." The six of them headed back to Mia's place.  
  
"ARRRGGGG!!"  
The warlords finched as Kalika threw a vase against a wall. Hannah calmly walked over to broken vase and made it disappear. "Kalika, calm down. It was one fight. We'll get them next time."  
Kalika growled, "How do you know, Hannah? You got you ass kick by that Ronin bitch!"  
Hannah's eyes narrowed, "Oh, and you didn't? Grow up Susanna."  
Kalika turned around and backhanded Hannah. "Don't you EVER call me that again," she said in a deathly whisper before leaving the room.  
Lance walked past Hannah and said, "You had it coming, Katarina," he laughed before he too left.  
Blade and Ariel just shrugged at each other and they too left the room.  
Phoenix walked up to Hannah and placed a hand on her red cheek. Hannah winced when the cool hand touched her. "You alright, Katarina?"  
Hannah look at Phoenix and saw the concern in his eyes, something he showed only to her. She shrugged. "I'll be fine. Isn't the first time she's slapped me."  
"Come sit down." Phoenix led Hannah to a chair and began applying the cooling cream he had made for her with aloe. "Why do you let her do this to you?"  
"Why do you act like a hot-headed jackass?" She felt Phoenix flinch as he continued to apply the aloe. Hannah sighed. "I'm sorry Quentin. I shouldn't have said that."  
Phoenix wiped off the extra aloe off his hands and stood up. "It's alright. You're just upset that Lance laughed at you."  
Hannah groaned, "Please don't remind me." She put her face in her hands, "Arrgh, out of all the men in the dynasty, why did I have to fall in love with Aleksei?"  
Phoenix patted her on the back. "Don't worry, its probably only puppy love. Well, gotta go bug Madison and Akira. Opps, Ariel and Blade, I mean." Phoenix gave a small wave as he left.  
"See ya later Phoenix." She got up and closing her eyes, the kanji "Revenge" appeared on her forehead. "Armor of Rainbow.... TAO KYUUSHUU!" Instantly she was in her dark purple armor. She pull out her sword and growled. "You will pay for humilating me, Ronin. And I think I'll start with my counterpart, Kento of Hardrock."  
  
Mia finished wrapping Kasey's leg up tight. "How does that feel Kasey?"  
"A lot better, thanks Mia." Kasey accepted the crutches Cye handed her and leaned on them. "And thank you for taking me in Mia. You really didn't have to."  
Mia smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I was more then happy to do it. I'm going to start dinner now. Yuli should be home from his friend's in a few minutes." She turned and went into the kitchen.  
Ryo picked up Kasey's bag. "Come on I'll take you to your room. Do you need any help?"  
"I can manage," Kasey told him as she made her way towards the staircase.  
Kento grinned. "You sure? I'm sure Rowen would be more then glad to carry you up."  
"Dammit Rei Faun!" Rowen jumped out of his chair and leaped at Kento.  
"Eeep!" Kento moved out of the way of Rowen's hands and ran out of the house. "I'm out of here. See ya!"  
Cye and Ryo laughed. Sage chuckled. Rowen growled and stomped into the library, slamming the door behind him.  
Ryo shook his head, smiling. "Come on Kasey."  
"Are they always like this?" Kasey asked as they went into her room.  
"Nah. It's just one of those days I guess." Ryo opened Kasey's bag to help her unpack and noticed a picture of a boy who looked about seven that was ripped down the center. "Who's this?" he asked, picking it up.  
Kasey paled at what he was talking about. "That's a picture of my brother. It's the only thing I have left of my past," she said softly.  
Ryo kept his back towards her. "What happened to your parents?" he asked, memories coming to him.  
Kasey sat on her bed, tears coming to her eyes. "My mother died when I was still a baby, and my father was killed...."  
"...during a photo shoot in the mountains." Ryo finished.  
The young girl's head snapped up. "How did..." Kasey began.  
Ryo turned around and Kasey saw tears forming in his eyes. Ryo went over and knelt down in front of her. "I didn't at first. To tell the truth, I didn't remember a lot about my past. I've had amneisa since hitting my head when I was younger, but I've been getting bits and pieces back over the years. Since meeting you though, I've gotten a huge chunk back."  
Kasey's eyes widened. "Ryo, what are you saying?" 'Please let him remember!' she pleaded sliently.  
Ryo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kasey. "I'm saying I remember everything... baby sister."  
Tears started flowing down Kasey's face. "Ryo!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her brother. "I didn't think I'd ever find you!"  
Ryo gently rocked back and forth. "It's ok, Kay-chan. I'm never going to leave you again."  
  
Kento stopped running by dock on the edge of the lake. He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Damn, I've got to stop pissing off Rowen or else I'm going to kill myself."  
"That's too bad. I was soooo hoping to do the job myself."  
Kento spun around at the voice. "Who's there?" he demanded.  
A evil laugh answered him as a girl in dark purple subarmor came out of the shadows. "What, have you forgotten me already, Hardrock?" she asked, pouting.  
Kento growled, "Hannah, what do you want?"  
Hannah smirked, "So you do remember me. Well, it wouldn't have mattered to me anyway. Prepare to die." With that she lunged at him with her sword.  
Kento rolled out of the way and called up his subarmor. "Like I suspected. Warlords never did play fair. ARMOR OF HARDROCK, TAO GI!!" Sakura petals fell and landed on Kento, making his armor appear. Kento pulled out his dual-tipped spear. "So, Hannah, prepared to get your ass kicked."  
"That would be the other way around." Hannah hissed as their weapons clashed.  
  
Cye looked at Kasey, then back at Ryo. "Wow, so Kasey is really your twin sister?"  
Yuli grinned, "That is so cool, Ryo!"  
Ryo nodded happily. "I didn't start remembering till today at school."  
Sage nodded. "That's where the headache came in. You were remembering things."  
Rowen rested his chin in his hand. "Makes sense, after all you two do like a lot alike. I'm surprised we didn't notice it." He looked over at Mia. "Mia, what are you doing?"  
Mia looked up from her computer. "I'm trying to decode more of my grandfather's messages." She sighed loudly. "I'm not getting anywhere though."  
"Would you mind if I try?" Kasey spoke up. "I've always been good at decoding things."  
Mia passed the labtop over to Kasey. "Sure. I'm not getting anywhere with it." Kasey took it and began to try and decode the messages. Just then the doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Yuli cried as he jumped up and ran to the door. He opened the door and was surprised at who was there.  
"Who's there Yuli?" Cye asked, coming up behind him.  
"It's Lady Kayura! And Cale, Dais, Sekhmet, and Anubis!" Kasey fought the urge to look up and continued to try and uncode the messages.  
Anubis stepped foreward, "Hello there Yuli. Nice to see you again."  
"I thought you were dead!"  
"He was. Kayura brought him back with the staff." Sekhmet explained to Yuli.  
"Come on in guys. I'll introduce you to someone." Cye led Kayura and the ex-Warlords into the living room and they were surprised to see Kasey. "Guys, this is Kasey Sanada, Ryo's twin sister. Kasey, these are some friends of ours, Kayura, Anubis, Sekhmet, Cale and Dais."  
Kasey smiled. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Kasey turned back to the screen. "Hey Mia! I think I just decoded something!"  
Mia went over to her and looked at the screen. "I think you did! Guys, listen to this..."  
  
Life and Balance  
Balance and Life  
Both find each other  
To make things right  
  
Sage leaned back, crossing his arms. "What do you think it means?"  
Mia's eyes furrowed, "I'm not sure. I have an idea though."  
Ryo looked at Kasey. 'We can't talk about this in front of her.' he sent mentally to the other Ronins. Suddenly Kasey got up.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to get some air."  
"I'll help you out if you would like." Cale offered.  
Kasey smiled. "Thank you Cale-san. I would like that." Cale helped Kasey out into the backyard.   
As soon as Cale shut the sliding door, Dais spoke, "Why don't you tell us what you think it means Mia."  
Mia went over and sat next to Ryo. "Well, think about it. Life and Balance. The guys told me about seeing another Ronin Warrior. Maybe Life and Balance are vitures."  
"Maybe that's it." Cye said. "After all, Rowen's viture is Life. Maybe Balance could be the new Ronin's."  
Just then a yell of pain could be heard from outside. "Kento!"  
  
Kasey hobbled over to the swinging chair that was set in the back and sat down. Cale sat down next to her and began to swing the chair with his foot. He looked at Kasey and said, "You did very good for your first fight. We're all very proud of you, Kasey."  
Kasey frowned, "Yeah, well I almost didn't win. Kalika almost overpowered me."  
"Well, all that matters is that you won and you all get to see another day." Cale stated. He smiled, "So, are you Kasey Hino, or Kasey Sanada again?"  
This time the girl broke into a smile. "Kasey Sanada. It feels so good to hear that again, Cale."  
"How did he react when you told him you were his sister?"  
"I didn't tell him." Cale looked at her surprised. Kasey grinned. "He pretty much remembered everything after he saw me at the school. I'm surprised it took him as long as it did, after all we are twins."  
Cale's eyes furrowed, "Does he..."  
"...know I'm the Ronin Warrior of the Blaze?" Kasey finished for him and frowned. "No, not yet. Not till you guys tell me it's ok to tell them."  
Cale chuckled. "At least something stuck in that brain of yours."  
Kasey punched Cale in the shoulder. "Very funny." Just then she heard a yell. Her eyes narrowed.  
"What's wrong?" Cale asked.  
"I just heard Kento. I think he's in trouble."  
Cale stood up. "Could it be a Warlord?"  
Kasey growled. "I know it's a Warlord. I bet it's Hannah too, after all she is Kento's counterpart."  
The door swung open and Ryo and the others ran out. He turned to his sister and said. "Kasey, stay here. It might be dangerous."  
"I'll stay here with her." Cale offered.  
Ryo nodded. He turned to his friends and the ex-Warlords. "Come on!" They all ran towards where Kento was.  
  
Kento cried out as Hannah's sword went though his right shoulder. He dropped to the ground as he gritted his teeth in pain. "This isn't over yet."  
Hannah chuckled evily. "Oh, I think it's quite over." She raised her sword over his head. "Goodbye, Kento of Hardrock."  
"Get away from him!"  
Hannah didn't move. "So nice of you to join us, Ryo of the Wildfire. I see you brought your friends, Sage of Halo, Cye of the Torrent, Rowen of Strata and those sorry excuse of Warlords. You're just in time to see your friend Hardrock die."  
Rowen aimed his arrow at the female Warlord. "Get away from him, Hannah."  
"Or what? No! You will pay for making the dynasty look like fools! And Hardrock will be the first to pay!" Hannah cried.  
"You're just pissed that you couldn't please your sister again, right Katarina?"  
Hannah gasped. "I know that voice."  
A figure came out of the shadows. The guys gasped when they saw who it was. "Kasey get out of here!" Rowen cried.  
Kasey said nothing as she continued to glared at Hannah. "I suggest you back down, Warlord, if you know what's good for you."  
"How did you know I'm a Warlord?" Hannah demanded, even though she knew the answer.  
Kasey looked over at the Kayura and the ex-Warlords. They all nodded. She reached into her pocket and tossed something into the air before catching it and showing everyone her orb. Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento's eyes widened. That meant...  
"Why don't I just show you. TO ARMS!" In a flash of yellow light, Kasey's subarmor appeared. Then she moved her hands in a fashion much like Ryo's. "ARMOR OF THE BLAZE, TAO HAKARU!"  
The guys watched in amazement as Sakura petals fell from the sky, touching Kasey and watched as pieces of armor appeared on her. A bunch of petals fell into her hand and changed into a helmet. She placed it on her head and the face shield came up. Kasey pulled out her Blaze Katana and twirled it in her hand. On her shoulders was her symbol, a yellow sun incased in black, which was also on the handle of her sword. Her waist length raven black hair swished in the wind and her tiger blue eyes blazed with hatred as she stared at Hannah.  
Without turning, she said, "Cye, Rowen, get Kento out of the way and have Sage heal his shoulder."  
"Kasey..." Ryo began, not believing what he was seeing.  
The teenage girl growled, "Don't argue with me. Just do it now!"  
The boys said nothing as they moved Kento from between the two girl warriors. Hannah smirked as she raised her sword, "So, you really think you can beat me, Ronin?"  
Kasey raised her own sword as she prepared for battle. "I did it before, Warlord, and I'm going to do it again."  
  
Kasey: I am so glad I'm going over these chapters! I can't believe how many mistakes there are. Please email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think of my revisions! Ja ne minna-san! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Battle Between Kasey and ...

(Though I wish I did, I don't own the Ronin Warriors in anyway. They are owned. They are owned by Sunrise and Graz Entertaiment. They only characters I own are Kasey and the new Warlords.)  
  
The Power of One  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter 3: The Battle Between Kasey and Hannah and More Ronin Armors are Revealed.  
  
"I did it before Warlord, and I'm going to do it again."  
Hannah raised her eyebrows, "Oh you dilute yourself Blaze. You see, your win was just a fluke, and since you're fighting me alone, you won't win this time."  
"You're the one who's diluted, Hannah." Kasey retorted, moving to attack. "Now shut up and fight."  
"With pleasure."  
The male Ronins watched as Kasey and Hannah fought. Cye turned to look at Dais, "Can't we help her Dais?"  
Dais shook his head, "No Torrent, we can't. This is one fight she has to do on her own."  
Hannah slashed her sword at Kasey's legs, but missed them as Kasey jumped in air and did a backflip and kicking Hannah in the face as she did so, making her slam into a tree. Kasey landed on her feet and gave the Warlord of Rainbow a amused look. "Doesn't this seem familar to you, Hannah? And to think I just kicked your butt just this afternoon."  
Hannah stood up and looked at the yellow ronin in a blinded rage. "I've had it with you, Ronin bitch!" She place her sword sideways on her left chestplate and screamed, "RAINBOW RAGE!" She swung her sword in a arch much like a rainbow and dark purple energy headed towards her.  
"Kasey! Watch out!" Ryo cried.  
Kasey swung her sword left, right, then slammed the blade in front of her. "SUNBEAM SMASH!" But it wasn't quick enough. Hannah's Rainbow Rage went through Kasey's Sunbeam Smash and slammed itself into the Ronin, making her cry out in pain as she flew into the air, and falling hard onto the ground.  
Hannah grinned. "Take that, Ronin!"  
The guys gasped. "Kasey!" Ryo cried, about to run to help his sister, but Anubis stopped him.  
"Leave her be," Anubis ordered. Ryo glared at him but his head snapped over when he heard his sister groan.  
Kasey winced as she picked herself. "Is that all you have Hannah? Come on, you have to do better than that!"  
Hannah's jaw dropped. How could she be standing after that attack? The Warlord growled and got ready to hit her again. "RAINBOW..."  
"Hannah!"  
Hannah turned around and saw Phoenix. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" she yelled angerly.  
Phoenix walked over and hissed in his best friend's ear, "Yes I can see that, but if Kalika sees you fighting the Ronins without her or Talpa knowing, she'll kick your ass, and Lance will hassle you about it for weeks."  
Hannah growled softly, knowing he was right. She turned back to Kasey and looked her square in the eyes. "This isn't over, Ronin bitch." With that both she and Phoenix disapeared into the night.  
Kasey walked over to the group. "Damn, that hurt." she muttered, holding her arm.  
"Kay-chan, are you alright?" Ryo asked his twin sister, worried.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kasey said with a wave of her hand. "This wasn't nearly as bad as when Sekhmet hit me."  
"Sekhmet hit you?" Rowen asked, giving the green haired man a dirty look.  
Kasey smiled slightly, "I didn't know you cared, Rowen-chan." Rowen blushed at the nickname. "Don't worry we were just sparring."  
Ryo got up in Kasey face, this time his face showing anger. "Kasey, let's go in and you tell us everything, and I mean everything."  
Kasey's face became serious and she nodded. By the look Ryo was giving her, she knew she was in trouble.  
  
Hannah and Phoenix appeared in Phoenix's room and the red-headed Warlord turned to look at Hannah angerly. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled at her.  
Hannah growled, "I wanted her to pay for humaliting me!"  
"By what? Going after Hardrock?" Phoenix smirked, "Good plan, Katarina."  
Hannah growled again and turned her back on Phoenix. "Leave me alone. Go bug Ariel and Blade or something."  
Phoenix grinned, "Thanks for the idea, Kat-chan." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, he left to seek out his prey.  
Hannah slumped onto Phoenix's bed and growls softly. "Stupid Ronin bitch, humaliting me like that."  
"Aw, did Hannah's feelings get hurt again?" someone said from the doorway.  
Hannah threw a pillow at the person. "Fuck you Lance," she snapped. "Don't you have something better to do, like drop dead?"  
Lance lazily caught the pillow with one hand. "Nah, I'd rather play with you." He threw the pillow back at her.  
Hannah slapped the pillow away. "What do you want?"  
Lance walked up to her and brushed his finger across her cheek. "Like I said, I want to play."  
Understanding what he meant, Hannah growled and smack his hand away. "Hentai. Go get it somewhere else." She started to get off the bed, but Lance pushed her back onto it, trapping her by getting on top of her.  
Whispering into Hannah's ear, Lance said, "I know about your feelings for me. You've always been bad at hiding things like that from me." He laughed.  
Hannah pushed Lance off her and got off the bed. "If you want to get laid so badly, go get some inocent girl to play with," she snapped. "That's what your good at anyway." She stormed off in a huff, trying to hold her tears at bay.  
Lance snickered as he watched Hannah stormed off, but after she was out of sight, he sighed inwardly. 'Damn, she looks so much like Kalika it hurts. Too bad it's not her I want. Make things easier." He ran his hand through his short brown hair. As he turned to leave he thought to himself, 'One day I will get Kalika for myself.'  
  
"Start explaining Kasey, because you're not leaving until you do."  
"I really don't think I need to, do I Ryo?" Kasey looked at her brother sitting across the kitchen table. The other Ronins were also sitting at the table, with the ex-Warlords standing nearby. Mia and Yuli were in the living room working on cracking another one of her grandfather's codes. "You saw it. I have a Ronin armor. That pretty much explains everything." She seemed pretty calm, despite everything.  
Ryo slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump. "No it doesn't! I want to know how you got it! Why would you be brought into this?"  
"Because it was her destiny, Ryo," Kayura stated. "Just like the rest of you, she was chosen due to her kanji, Hakaru."  
"Balance?" Sage asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Hai," Kayura said, nodding. "You were each given your armors due to the kanji that it holds, like Kasey and the other new Ronin Warriors."  
"New Ronin Warriors?" The guys looked at Kayura, confused.  
Sekhmet groaned. "You didn't tell them Kasey?"  
"Like I had the damn time Sekhmet," Kasey snapped.  
Ignoring Sekhmet and Kasey, Kayura continued. "There are four other armors. The thing is, we need to find them, and quickly."  
"We're just not sure where to start though," Cale admitted.  
"I think I might know!" Mia called out from the living room. "Come here!"  
Everyone went into the living room, where Mia and Yuli were sitting in front of the labtop. "What have you found Mia?" Anubis asked.  
"Mia's thinking we might be able to find the other four Ronins by cracking this message," Yuli stated. He punched in a few keys. "We're just having trouble cracking it."  
"Mind if I have a try?" Kasey asked.  
"Go for it," Mia said, getting up. "You cracked the last message."  
Kasey sat in the chair next to Yuli and began typing. While she and Yuli were working on cracking the code, Kento turned to Kayura. "You said we were chosen because of the kanjis we hold. What do you mean by that Kayura?"  
"It's quite simple Kento," Kayura said, sitting down. "With Ryo, he has the kanji Jin, or Virtue. As you remember from your battle with Talpa, he was willing to give up his life for you, because you were his friends. Sage has the kanji Chi, Wisdom. He's has a very calm spirit, and is wise beond his years."  
"With Cye," Dais continued, "he has the kanji Shin, or Trust. He is very trusting, which is why he got it. Kento has Gi, Justice, because he believes that anything bad that is done to a good person is wrong, and he tries to make it right."  
"Rowen was given the kanji Inochi, Life, because of his love for all life around him. He believes that everyone should be given a chance, good or bad," Kasey finished without realizing, not taking her eyes of the computer screen. She hit enter and the code began to unscramble. "Yes!"  
"You got it?" Ryo asked looking over her shoulder.  
"What does it say Ryo?" Rowen asked.  
Ryo began to read the passage:  
  
Power arisen  
Sought through five  
Balance within the hottest light  
Hope soaring through the celestial sky  
Love in the sound crashing night  
Peace beneath nature's beauty  
Purity surrounded in wind and water  
  
"I'm guessing 'Balance within the hottest light' is talking about Kasey?" Cye asked.  
Kasey nodded. "Hai. One minute, I'm playing soccer, the next minute, Kayura and the guys find me in the center of the sun. Believe me, you don't want to go there for a vacation."  
Sage sweatdropped. "So what do we do now?"  
"We split up," Kasey said, "and find the other Ronin Warriors." She turned everyone. "We'll split up into groups. Sage, you go with Cale and Mia and follow 'Love in the sound crashing night.' Kento, go with Dais and Kayura and follow 'Peace beneath nature's beauty.' Cye, you Sekhmet, and Anubis go and follow 'Purity surrounded in wind and water,' and Ryo, Yuli, Rowen and I will follow 'Hope soaring through the celestial sky.'  
Before anyone could object, Sekhmet spoke up. "Do what she says. She knows what's she's doing."  
Ryo nodded. "He's right. What's important is that we find the missing Ronin Warriors. We'll meet back here when we find them and we'll see what we do from there."  
Everyone nodded. "Right."  
  
Kalika bowed in front of her master. "You summond us, Master Talpa?"  
Talpa eyes started to glow a bright red. "The Ronins have unlocked the message to find the other Ronin Warriors. You must follow them, and destroy them and the new Ronin Warriors." He vanished.  
"Hai Master." Kalika turned to her Warlords. "Follow your counterparts, and when you find those brats, kill them all."  
Blade called upon his armor. "Hai Kalika-san." He left.  
"I'm on it." Ariel said before disapearing.  
Hannah said nothing as she turned and started to leave. "Oh, and Hannah?" Hannah turned and looked at her sister. Kalika narrowed her eyes. "If I ever find out about you going to fight those Ronins behind my back again, you will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes sister," Hannah mumbled.  
"Phoenix, go with Hannah and make sure she stays out of trouble."  
"But Kalika," Phoenix said, "what about Wildfire, Strata, and Blaze?"  
"Don't worry about them. I'll go after them. I have a score to settle with Blaze, and Strata..." She grinned evily. "I'll have a little fun with him." With that said, she disapeared.  
Lance clenched his fists and growled. 'Damn that Strata! He'll pay for taking my Kalika away from me!' He disapeared also.  
Hannah turned to Phoenix. "Come on. Let's get this over with."  
Phoenix looked at Hannah. Something wasn't right.... "Hai, lets go." They both disapeared in a puff of smoke.  
Unknown to them, someone was watching them from beyond the shadows. "They shouldn't be in this awful place. None of them should."  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! After what seems like forever, I've finally finished Chapter Three! I'm really enjoying doing this plot, and hope to have Chapter Four out a WHOLE lot sooner. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4: Love in the Sound Crashing Ni...

(Though I wish I did, I don't own the Ronin Warriors in anyway. They are owned. They are owned by Sunrise and Graz Entertaiment. They only characters I own are Kasey and the new Warlords. Ukyou is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! Here I am with Chapter Four, and I hope you all enjoy it. In it I'll be bringing in Ukyou Kounji, who most of you might remember from "Ranma 1/2" Some of you might notice that she's also in my Gundam Wing fanfic "The Begining of a New Era" She happens to be one my all time favorite anime characters! Also, if you're expecting a long chapter, gomen but the next few chapters are going to be shorter then what I've been writing so I can the new Ronins in as quickly as possible. Now, on with the fic!  
  
The Power of One  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter 4: Love in the Sound Crashing Night: Ukyou Kounji, Thunder Goddess of the Sky  
  
After all the groups had left, Sage turned to Mia and Cale. "Do you have any ideas on where we can this Ronin Warrior?"  
"Why don't we look at the passage again?" Cale offered. "That should give us a clue on where she's at."  
Mia nodded, smiling. "Good idea Cale." She went over to her labtop and read out the passage. "It says 'Love in the sound crashing night.' Maybe the only time we'll be able to find her is at night."  
Sage looked out the window. "Well, it's nighttime, so we could probably look for her now. All we have to do is find out what 'sound crashing' means."  
None of them spoke for several minutes as they sat thinking. Just then a loud boom was heard from outside. Mia jumped. "What was that?"  
"It was just lighting," Sage said calmly, but froze when it hit him. "That's it!"  
Cale raised an eyebrow. "What is?"  
"In the passage 'sound crashing' is talking about lightning! Lightning at night time! That's where we'll find her!"  
"Well done Halo," Cale said. He stood. "We must find her quickly, before someone else does.  
"Mia, why don't you stay in here," Sage told her. "It might be dangerous."  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Sage, don't even think about it. I'm coming, wither you like it or not."  
Sage sighed. He knew when Mia had her mind set on something, and it was best to let her have her way. "Fine, lets get going."  
As they left the house and headed towards the lighting in Mia's jeep, Blade was watched them leave from a tree. "Fools. Do they really think they'll save their friend?" He laughed. "Sorry big brother, it's really too bad that you're on the wrong side for this battle." He jumped out of the tree and disapeared.  
  
The thunder became louder as the trio drove closer. "Mia, stop," Sage told her. "This is close enough."  
"Alright, Sage." Mia stopped the car and when they all got out, they didn't expect for the thunder to be so loud, or it to be so windy. "Cale!" she cried out over the wind. "How are we going to find her in the lighting?"  
"She's not in the lightning!" Cale yelled back. "She's surrounded in it! She'll probably be in the sky..... look, there she is!!" He pointed upwards  
Sage looked up and like Cale said, there she was, a girl surrounded in a sky blue bubble. Her eyes were closed and she didn't move even as lightning crashed around her. "Now that we found her, how do we get her down?"  
"You don't, because you'll all be dead before you get the chance!" Everyone turned to see a man in a black and silver armor, katana in hand.  
Cale narrowed his eyes. "Akira, what do you want now?"  
Blade growled. "Don't ever call me that! I was sent here by Master Talpa to stop you traitor, and believe me, I will have great pleasure in doing it!"  
Calling upon his armor, Cale pulled out his sword and without turning to Sage and Mia, said, "Try to free the girl. I'll take care of my brother."  
"Right! ARMOR OF HALO, TAO CHI!" Sage transformed into his armor and looked at Mia. "There's nothing you can really do at the moment, and Ryo would kill me if I let you get hurt....."  
Mia smiled. "I understand." She quickly went back to the car.  
Blade held up his katana at Cale. "Ready to die brother?"  
"Nobody is going to die, Akira," Cale replied as he blocked a blow.  
As Cale and Blade battled it out, Sage looked up and stared at the girl above. Closing his eyes, he said to himself, 'Ancient One, help me find a way to save this girl.' Almost instantly he began to glow his trademark green.  
Blade saw this happening and growled. "No!" Surprising Cale with a quick attack, he sent his brother to the ground and raised his sword and began his attack. "BLACK...."  
Cale's eyes widened. He knew his brother attack well, and he also knew it would be deadly to Sage. "Sage watch out!!" he cried out.  
Sage turned around and froze as black and silver energy surrounded Blade and his sword. "Oh, shit...."  
In the sky, the girl's forehead began to glow her kanji 'Ai'. Her eyes snapped open. 'What's going on?'  
"THUNDER....." Blade aimed his sword at Sage.  
"SAGE!!!" Mia cried out from the car. "WATCH OUT!!!"  
The girl looked down below and saw what was taking place. 'It's him....' She pulled out her Sky Staff from behind her and closing her eyes, felt herself fall towards the ground.  
"STRIKE!!!" Black and silver energy left Blade's weapon and headed towards Sage. Seconds before reaching Sage, someone fell in front of him and began twirling a long staff in front of them, repelling the attack. Blade narrowed his eyes. "Who dares interfers?"  
Sage blinked and realized that it was the girl from the sky. "It's you...."  
"I suggest you and your friend back up, this might get messy," the girl said, holding the staff in front of her like a sword. Sage said nothing as he moved Cale back near the car, where Mia met them.  
"What happened?" Mia asked as she tended to Cale's wound.  
"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Sage muttered as he watched the fight.  
  
"Who are you, and what gave you the right to interfer?" Blade growled as he and the girl circled each other.  
"Who I am is none of your business," the girl said, blocking a blow Blade tried to give her. "But I will tell you I am the Ronin Warrior of the Sky, and your enemy."  
"My dead enemy in a minute." Blade tried to attack her again, but using her staff, the girl pushed herself into the air and behind him, kicking him in the back. Blade fell foreward and moved out of the way before the staff hit his body. Kicking himself upright, Blade glared at the girl. "That was a big mistake."  
"You're right. Instead of kicking you I should have just ended your pathitc life, Akira."  
Blade growled angerly. "ENOUGH!!!" He held his sword in the air and began to glow black and silver. "BLACK THUNDER STRIKE!!!" He aimed the sword at the girl and dark energy raced towards her.  
Calmly the girl began to twirl her staff in front of her, but instead of repelling it, she cried out, "ELECTRICTY SKY BEAM!!!" Thunder ran through her and letting go of the staff, she quickly slammed her hands against it as it continued to spin. Thunder continued to run through her as it went through her hands and into the staff and towards Blade, fighting his attack but finally cutting through it and hitting him dead on.  
Blade screamed as pain ran through his body. Oh did it hurt! "Gomen nasai, Master Talpa!" Blade cried out. He narrowed his eyes at the girl. "This isn't over girl!!" he yelled before disapearing.  
The girl stopped her attack and grabbed her staff before it fell to the ground. "Great, now I have someone out for my head," she muttered as Sage, Cale, and Mia ran over to her. She turned and looked at Cale. "You didn't say he would be that strong Cale."  
Cale sighed. "I can't tell you everything Ukyou. Some things you have to find out on your own."  
The girl now known as Ukyou shrugged, "Whatever," she said before turning to Sage. "I guessing you must be Sage Date."  
Sage nodded. "Hai, and you are...."  
Ukyou smiled and held out her hand. "Ukyou Kounji. While Blade is your evil counterpart, I'm your good one. Good thing I woke up, or else you'd be toast. That attack would have killed you."  
Sage put his hand in Ukyou's. "Arigato Ukyou-san."  
"Don't be so formal Sage. Ukyou is fine." Ukyou smiled again. "So what do we do now?"  
Still holding Ukyou's hand, Sage replied, "We go back to the house, and wait for the others."  
"Sounds like a plan." Letting go of Sage's hand, Ukyou headed towards the jeep. "Let's get going."  
"You really need to work on your stance Ukyou," Cale said as they followed her. "You left yourself wide open."  
"Listen jackass, do I tell you how to fight?"  
Sage blinked, shocked at Ukyou's blunt statement, before he began laughing.  
Mia looked at Sage, surprised. "Sage, what's so funny?"  
"She called.... Cale a.... jackass...." Sage weezed out before laughing harder.  
Watching them from afar, a young woman wearing a red/white/black armor smiled softly. "Wisdom and Love have found each other. I just hope the others do in time also.  
  
Kasey: Didn't I tell you this would be a short chapter minna? And I bet your all wondering who the mystery woman is. Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think. See you in Chapter Five! Ja ne!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Peace Beneath Nature's Beauty...

(Though I wish I did, I don't own the Ronin Warriors in anyway. They are owned. They are owned by Sunrise and Graz Entertaiment. They only characters I own are Kasey and the new Warlords. Raye was made by Naoko Takeuchi.)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna! Here I am with Chapter Five! I hope last chapter was okay for you guys! I'm not going to really say much here, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
The Power of One  
  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter 5: Peace Beneath Nature's Beauty: Raye Hino, Flowers' Helper  
  
"Kayura, are you sure this is where we're suppose to be?"  
  
Kayura sighed. "For the last time Kento, yes. I feel her presents here somewhere."  
  
Dais looked at the Ronin of Hardrock. "Kayura is hardly wrong about these things. Trust her."  
  
Kento got out of the car and leaned against it. He still had a little trouble trusting the ex-Warlords. "I'm still trying to figure out what that passage means. Peace Beneath Nature's Beauty.... what the hell is it suppose to mean?"  
  
Dais brushed some of his white out of his face. "Well, peace is the her kanji, and the passage is saying she's beneath nature's beauty, so she must be somewhere below ground."  
  
Kayura smiled at her boyfriend. "Apparently you're not as dumb as Sekhmet though."  
  
"Oh, he is. After all, he's dating you, isn't he Kayura?" Everyone turned around and saw Hannah and Phoenix standing in front of them, weapons in hand. Hannah had a evil smirk on her face. "Hello Hardrock. I see you've recovered from our previous.... encounter."  
  
Kento growled and within seconds, was in his armor. Pulling his dual- tipped spear from behind his back, he got into a fighting stance. "What do you two idiots want?" he said angerly.  
  
Calmly swinging his battle axe in a circle, Phoenix replied, "We're here to make sure you don't awaken that stupid Ronin. And if we have to kill you...." he shrugged. "Oh well."  
  
"You'll have to get though us first!"  
  
Hannah turned to see Sage, Ukyou, Cale and Mia coming towards them. Her eyes narrowed and growled as she put her sword to her chestplate, "You will NOT interfer! RAINBOW RAGE!!" She swung the sword in a arc, the attack letting loose and aiming towards Mia. Mia's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Mia!!" Ukyou ran in front of the young woman, taking the force of the attack, which threw her backwards and into a tree. "UGH!!" she cried as she slid down the tree, a trickle of blood rolling down the side of her face.  
  
"UKYOU!" Sage ran over to his partner. He knelt down besides her and touched her face. "You alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Ukyou groaned softly. "Damn, that hurt....." Her head went limp in Sage's hand as she passed out.  
  
Sage's eyes widened. "Ukyou...." Closing his eyes, he began to heal her with the power of Halo.  
  
Hannah smirked and turned back to Kento. "And now Hardrock, lets finish that little.... discussion we began earlier."  
  
Phoenix let out a soft sigh. "Since you are so hell bent on fighting Hardrock, Hannah, I will deal with Dais and Kayura."  
  
Kayura got into a fighting position as Dais did the same. "These two have gotten stronger," she whispered.  
  
Dais nodded. "We have to hold them off until the girl can awaken."  
  
"Enough talking! It's time to battle!" Phoenix came at Kayura with his battle axe.  
  
Kayura quickly blocked it without a moment to spare. "Lets just hope it's soon."  
  
Violet eyes slowly opened at the sound of fighting above her. "Where.... where am I?" Her eyes moved around. Surrounding her was a light pink and white bubble and around that was nothing but the soft Earth. "I'm... underground?" Her eyes looked back up as she listened to what was Kento and Hannah fighting. "I must get out of here," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed and the kanji sign "Kyuui" began to glow on her forehead.  
  
Hannah smirked as her weapon clashed with Kento's. "Getting tired Hardrock?"  
  
"In your dreams!" Kento tried to catch Hannah off guard by swinging his spear under her feet, but the Warlord jumped into the air in time, swinging her sword and cutting into Kento's arm. He winced in pain. "Yo, Sage! I could you your help here!"  
  
"I'm a little busy!" Sage turned his head towards his friend and snapped, still healing Ukyou. He looked back at her. "Come on Ucchan...." He brushed some hair out of the young Ronin's face, before blinking in disbelief. 'What the hell am I doing? I barely know her!' Suddenly the ground began to shake. He held Raye against him. "What the..."  
  
Phoenix froze. "What the hell?!?" He had to catch himself from falling over.  
  
Hannah looked away from Kento, thinking to herself he wasn't much of a threat with a sliced arm. She muttered softly, "Couldn't be....."  
  
"Kayura, what's going on?" Dais caught Kayura before she fell on her butt.  
  
Kayura smiled. "It seems our little Ronin has woken up from her nap."  
  
Just as she said that, a burst of pink light came out of the ground from under Phoenix, tossing him into the air. The girl landed on her feet just as Phoenix hit the ground, knocked out by the force of the explosion.  
  
Kento blinked at the girl. She had long black hair and violet eyes, her armor was a light pink and white, and she had a bow in her hand, much like what Rowen used. 'Damn, she's hot....'  
  
Narrowing her eyes at the Hannah, the girl said, "Back away from him, before I use you as target practice!"  
  
Hannah looked at the girl before she started laughing. "Please! Like you can hurt me." She swung her sword at her. "You're going to pay though for hurting my friend though."  
  
The Ronin looked around. "What friend?" Her eyes landed on Phoenix. "Oh, him. Please, like he's anything worth fighting for."  
  
Hannah growled. "THAT'S IT!!" She charged at the girl, and swung her sword. The girl easily blocked it with her bow.  
  
Ukyou groaned as her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ugh.... what hit me?"  
  
Sage smiled. "You're alright."  
  
"Yeah, though I know I'm going to have one hell of a headache." She sat up with Sage's help and saw the Ronin in pink. "About time you finally showed up Raye!" she yell before remembering her headache and grabbing her head. "Damn!"  
  
The girl now known as Raye raised her bow and aimed a arrow at Hannah. "Well, excuse me Ukyou. I WAS underneath the ground you know. Now as for you," she said to Hannah, "please surrender. I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
Hannah said nothing as she placed her sword on her left chestplate. "Me surrender? Not in this lifetime! RAINBOW...... UGH!!!" She flew backwards as several arrows inbedded themselves into her right shoulder. She landed right next to Phoenix, who was just waking up.  
  
Raye lowered her bow and said softly, "You should have surrendered." She turned and went over to Kento. Kneeling down, she helped him up and asked smiling, "You alright partner?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had worse done to me." Kento blinked when what she just said registered. "Did you just say partner?!?"  
  
Raye laughed softly. "That's right. My name is....."  
  
"YOU BITCH!!" Raye looked up and saw Phoenix standing, his eyes burning with rage, his battle axe clenched tightly in his hand. "I'm going to make you pay for hurting Hannah." He tossed his battle axe in the air. "RAGING FIRE FLASH!" He grabbed the axe on its way down and slashed it sideways. A burst of red energy came zooming toward Raye and Kento.  
  
"Oh no!" Kayura gasped.  
  
"Raye!" Dais yelled.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!" Suddenly Ukyou jumped from where she was sitting and ran quickly in front of the attack, taking it full force.  
  
"UKYOU!!!" Raye screamed as Ukyou fell in front of her, all battered and brused. She tried to feel for a pulse. Raye sighed with relief when she found one.  
  
Sage ran up to Ukyou and held her in his arms "Ucchan, you baka! What are you asking for, a death warrant?"  
  
Ukyou groaned as she leaned against him. "Geez, I didn't know you cared."  
  
Raye watched the two for a moment before looking at Phoenix angerly. "You monster!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, tell it to Talpa when you see him in a moment," the Warlord sneered as he tossed the axe in the air. "RAGING....."  
  
Raye stood up and pulled a arrow out and quickly pulled it back with the bow. "FIRE....." Suddenly rose petals began to circle around her.  
  
Phoenix caught the axe and raised it back. "FIRE......"  
  
The petals around Raye began to catch fire. "PETALS....."  
  
"FLASH!!!" Phoenix slashed the axe sideways, sending red energy towards her.  
  
Suddenly the sign of 'Hankyu' appeared on Raye's forehead. "BURN!!!" she screamed as she let go of the arrow. The arrow cut through Phoenix's attack and hit him in the chest.  
  
"FUCK!!!" he screamed in pain. He had never felt pain like this! Phoenix dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He felt Hannah's arms wrap around him.  
  
"We need to get out of here Quentin," she whispered and he nodded painfully. She glared at Raye and the others. "We'll be back!" she promised angerly as they disapeared.  
  
Raye dropped to the ground and buried her head inbetween her legs as she began to cry.  
  
Concerned, Kento, wincing slightly, when over to her and placed a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Raye, what's wrong?"  
  
She turned to him and cried into his shoulder, "I hurt somebody and I let my friend get hurt...." Kento looked at Kayura and Dais, confused.  
  
Dais answered his look. "Raye Hino is the Ronin Warrior of the Flowers armor. Her kanji is 'hankyu', or peace. It's not in her nature to hurt somebody that severely."  
  
"I see." He wrapped his arms around Raye as she continued to cry. "It's alright Raye. Just let it out. We'll win this war, you'll see."  
  
Several hundred feet away up in a tree, the young woman in the armor looked on. "I hope you are right Hardrock," she said softly. "I hope you're right."  
  
Kasey: Hai! It's true minna-chan! I'm finished with Chapter Five! A little sad at the end, but oh well. I'll have Chapter Six out as soon as I can, so stay tune! Email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think, or place a review! I like those! Ja ne till next time minna-chan!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Hope Soaring Through the Cele...

(The Ronin Warlords do not belong to me. They are owned by Sunrise and Graz Entertainment. They only characters I own are Kasey, Christina, and the new Warlords)  
  
Kasey: Ohayo minna-chan! Back I am with Chapter Six! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!  
  
The Power of One  
  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter 6: Hope Soaring Through the Celestial Sky: Christina Yashima, Fearless Guardian of the Galactic  
  
"Ryo, how much longer until we get to where we are going?"  
  
Ryo sighed as he continued to drive down a deserted road. "I'm not sure Yuli. Until we see something that isn't right." He looked up at the rearview mirror to look at Rowen. "Is she all right?"  
  
Rowen nodded, making sure not to wake up Kasey who was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. "She's just exhausted." Kasey muttered something in her sleep before snuggling closer to Rowen.  
  
Ryo smiled. "She seems to like you."  
  
Rowen blushed slightly. "What... what do you mean?" he stammered.  
  
"I didn't even know myself until I thought about it," Ryo said, putting his eyes back on the road. "That poem that she decoded. Do you remember?"  
  
Rowen thought for a moment. "Yeah, I remember," he said finally.  
  
Ryo continued to smile. "And it was...."  
  
"Life and Balance, Balance and Life, both find each other to make things right," he said mostly to himself. A moment later his eyes widened. "Kami-sama...."  
  
"And I thought Kento was the slow one to pick things up."  
  
Ryo raised a eyebrow as he looked over to his left. "Yuli?"  
  
Yuli blinked. "What? I'm not naive Oniichan. I AM eleven now you know."  
  
Ryo smiled at his adopted brother. "No, you're not Yuli. But you are right, Rowen WAS a little slow at picking this up." They both started to laugh when Rowen turned beet red.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" they heard Kasey mutter as she slowly woke up.  
  
"Nothing Kay-neechan," Ryo said, still chuckling. His eyes returned to the road.  
  
Kasey raised a eyebrow but said nothing. She then realized where her head was and quickly raised it, a light blush rising to her cheeks. "Gomen ne, Touma."  
  
Rowen blinked. "Why do you call me that?"  
  
Kasey looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Touma. Nobody's called me that since I was a ten. Why do you call me that?"  
  
Kasey blushed even more. "Well, I.... think it suits you. I don't know why you don't use it." She looked out the window and blinked. "Ryo- kun, stop!!"  
  
Ryo quickly stepped on the breaks. "What's the matter?!?"  
  
"I feel her." She quickly got out of the car and summoned up her armor. Ryo and Rowen exited the car and followed suit.  
  
"Where?" Ryo asked, swords in hand.  
  
"That's something you're not going to live to find out!" The three Ronins and Yuli turned around to face Kalika and Lance.  
  
"Why don't you go back to that dumbass you call a master and tell him to get a life!" Yuli snapped angrily.  
  
Kalika laughed. "Why don't you go home little boy and hide under your bed."  
  
Yuli growled before grabbing a rock the size of his fist and throwing it at her, hitting her hard in the helmet.  
  
"Yatta!" Kalika cried out, her hands flying to her helmet.  
  
Lance snarled. "You little brat! You'll pay for that!" He quickly raised one of his sais and charged toward the younger boy. Yuli's eyes widened in fear as Lance moved closer to him, but just as the sai moved closer to his head, Kasey quickly moved in front of Yuli and moved her katana in front of her, stopping Lance's sai.  
  
"I knew you Warlords were low," Kasey said angrily, forcing her katana further from her body as Lance tried to push it foreward, "but attacking a defenseless boy? That's low even for you!" She kicked her leg out and shoved Lance away, making him stumble. Turning to Yuli, she ordered, "Go behind that tree and stay there!" Yuli nodded as he did as he was told.  
  
"You should have stayed out of this girl...." Lance said as he pulled out his other sai. "You could have stayed alive another day."  
  
Kasey narrowed her eyes and got into a stance. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you kill Yuli." She got back into a fighting stance. "I'm going to kill you for ever suggesting that!  
  
Ryo didn't like the sound of this. "Kay-chan.....  
  
"Stay out of this!!" she cried angrily, still facing Lance. "He's mine!"  
  
"Just what I was about to say," Lance said as their swords began to clash.  
  
Kasey...." Rowen stepped foreward to help, but was stopped when Ryo grabbed his arm. "Why aren't we going to help her?!?"  
  
"Because," Ryo said softly, "she asked us not to. We have to respect that."  
  
Rowen clenched his fists as he watched helplessly. 'Kay-chan....'  
  
Kalika laughed. "Maybe after she is dead Strata, you'll know a real woman when you see one."  
  
Rowen growled angrily. "The only other real woman besides Kasey is the one we're trying to rescue. You're only a ugly whore who kills for pleasure. Kasey is ten times the woman you'll ever be!!"  
  
Kalika gasped before a twisted, angry look appeared on her face. "Kill that Ronin bitch!" she screeched to Lance. "I want her heart in my hand!!"  
  
Yuli looked on helplessly as the two warriors continued to battle. He looked up and blinked when he saw a glowing midnight blue ball with white surrounding it. "Oniichan!! Look!"  
  
Ryo looked up and saw what Yuli was talking about. "Rowen, it's her!!"  
  
Rowen saw the sleeping Ronin too. "Great, but how do we get her down?" He blinked as something hit him. "Wait, how did Yuli see that?"  
  
Up above in the sky, way past the clouds and up in space, a midnight blue ball floated quietly as the occupant tried desperately to wake up. "Kay....Kasey...." she quietly mumbled as a kanji slowly started to appear. "I'm.... coming...."  
  
"She's up there!!" Yuli cried out happily. "I see her!!"  
  
Kasey's eyes moved upward for a moment, giving Lance the time he needed to quickly insert his sai into her chest. She screamed in pain as her katana fell to the ground.  
  
"KASEY!!" Rowen cried out as ran towards her as she slumped to the ground after Lance pulled his weapon out. He dropped to the ground and caught her in his arms. "Kay-chan, speak to me, please!"  
  
"To....Touma...." she gasped out, her head next to his.  
  
"It's going to be okay," he whispered, brushing some wet hair off her face. "You're going to be okay."  
  
A shaky hand touched Rowen's cheek. "Save her," she gasped out.  
  
"Shhh," he said softly. "We'll save her, now save your strength."  
  
She smiled softly. "I....love you....Touma-chan...." Her eyes closed and her hand fell off his cheek.  
  
Ryo's eyes widened in despair. "Kasey, no...."  
  
A tear rolled down Rowen's cheek. "Kasey......NOOOO!!!!" he screamed. He buried his face in her neck. "No...."  
  
Lance laughed as he raised his sword. "Don't worry Strata, you will join her soon enough!!" He brought his sai halfway down before he was blinded by a bright light and thrown backwards and into Kalika, sending them to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Kalika yelled, pushing Lance off her.  
  
Rowen lifted his head and saw a girl in a midnight blue armor couching in front of him, a large katana in her hand. "Who...who are you?"  
  
Not answering his question, the girl turned around to face him and quickly placed her hands on Kasey's wounded chest. "Come on Kasey," she whispered as she began to glow. "You need to stay strong. We need you....."  
  
Slowly the wound began to slowly heal and a few moments later Kasey slowly opened her eyes. "Wha...." she blinked when she saw the person above her. "Christina?"  
  
The girl smiled. "In the flesh. You'll be just fine." She looked at Rowen. "Get her out of the way so she doesn't get hurt again." She glared at the two Warlords that were getting up. "I have a few jackasses to deal with." Christina stood up, katana back in hand. "Hey dumbass!" She thought for a moment. "Wait, I can't call you that. You wouldn't know which one of you I was talking to."  
  
Kalika growled. "Watch your tongue girl, or else you wind up like your friend over there."  
  
Christina smirked. "That reminds me. I still have to kick your sorry asses for what you did to her!" She swung her sword around. "Who wants to be humiliated first?"  
  
Lance snarled. "That's it!" He ran towards her, sais raised, but instead of charging at him with her weapon, Christina ran at him, ducked under the swinging weapons, and kneed him in the groin. Lance's eyes widened in pain as he doubled over.  
  
Christina held him as she whispered, "If you ever hurt Kasey again, I will do more than knee you in the crotch." She threw him to the ground and looked up at Kalika. "Now to deal with you."  
  
Kalika glared at her. "Please, do you actually think you can hurt me?" she sneered. "I'm not going to play around with you." She began to spin her scorching swords. "SOLAR FLARE STRIKE!!" The swords sent red energy at Christina.  
  
Christina held her Celestial katana in the air and the sky began to grow dark. "COSMIC...." She then brought the blade to her left chestplate as it began to glow white. "FIRE...." She quickly aimed the sword at Kalika. "FLARE!!!!" A white beam left the blade and began a fierce battle with Kalika. Soon though it began to look like Kalika was going to win.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" Kalika laughed. "Looks like you're going to lose just like that stupid bitch friend of yours did!"  
  
Christina's eyes narrowed and suddenly the kanji "Kibou" appeared on her forehead. "Nobody calls Kasey a bitch and lives!" she screamed. A huge burst of energy left her katana and screamed toward Kalika.  
  
Lance knew that the blast was deadly and quickly pushed Kalika out of the way. "My lady, we must get out of here," he whispered. "This girl is too strong right now."  
  
Kalika stared at Lance before nodding. "Hai, you are right, we will regroup to think of a different plan." They quickly disappeared.  
  
Christina stopped the blast and lowered her katana. Her knees gave out on her but was caught before she fell completely. She looked up and her colbat blue eyes met tiger blue. She laid there, unable to do anything but look into those beautiful eyes.  
  
Ryo was speechless. The girl in his arms was the most beautiful female he had ever seen. "You.... all right?" he finally got out of his suddenly dry mouth.  
  
"Ha...hai, arigato for catching me..." she stammered. A soft laugh was heard and they both looked up at Kasey, who was up in Rowen's arms.  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever see the day that Christina Yashima was struck speechless," Kasey said, giggling before wincing slightly. "Ow...."  
  
"Serve you right," Christina grumbled, trying to stand up but was too weak to do so. "I guess I shouldn't had overdid it, huh?"  
  
"It saved your life, didn't it?" Ryo asked as he picked her up in his arms.  
  
Yuli smirked. "You're liking that, aren't you Oniichan?"  
  
"YULI!!"  
  
The mystery woman watched them, smiling softly. "Four down, one to go."  
  
Kasey: Can you believe it only took me two days to write this? Am I on a roll or what?  
  
Ryo: Indeed you are Oneechan  
  
Kasey: Also, if some of you are readers of "The Reunion of Two Pilots," you'd noticed that Christina is the main character for it!! Anyway, email me at kasey_sanada@hotmail.com or put a review and tell me what you think. See you next chapter minna-chan!  
  
Chapter finished May 25, 2002 


End file.
